1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs), particularly relates to a method for mounting an electronic component on a PCB.
2. Description of Related Art
PCBs are important components in various electronic devices. To meet miniaturization requirements of electronic devices, PCBs have becoming thinner in thickness. However, warpage may occur in periphery of a thin PCB due to internal stress occurring therein. Specifically to the thin PCB assembled with electronic components, the warpage can cause the PCB and electronic components mounted on the PCB to fail functioning. Thus, the usage of the PCB is seriously affected.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for mounting an electronic component on a PCB to overcome the above-described problems.